I'll Be Waiting
by emileighhs
Summary: Piper, daughter of a Cherokee chief, sacrifices herself to let her people keep their land. She agrees to a forced marriage with Jason, the nephew of a white man who takes land from many Native American tribes. Piper will not speak to Jason or comply to his requests with ease. She is angry at him even though he is kind and gentle. She refuses to fall in love, but that doesn't work.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Okay, so this idea is based loosely off of Feather in the Wind by BeautiWind (so credit for the idea goes to her!) but I added my own twist and changed it up a bit. This is a starter chapter, so please come back for more! Thank you for reading! I love you!

* * *

"_They're here._"

Pari blinked up at her friend who was hovering over her, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"_Already?_ _Father said they wouldn't be here for another day,_" Pari said, pulling herself into a standing position. She handed the small doll she was holding back to the little girl who was keeping her company. Her friend, Niral, pressed her lips together. Pari began to walk, Niral following closely behind.

"_Where are they?_" Pari demanded.

"_You shouldn't-_"

"_My father told me I could be there. Where are they?_"

Niral sighed. "_In your cabin. Chief came out to greet them and they went inside."_

Pari huffed, annoyed. Her father said once the white men came, there might be a possibility she would be able to meet them. It's not like she hasn't seen white men before, they're her neighbors, but apparently, these men came for something.

Niral stopped following her when Pari got to the porch of her log cabin. Her tribe of Cherokees assimilated white culture. They built houses similar and even changed their clothes a bit. Pari's father liked the culture though he kept his own as well.

Pari gently opened the door and poked her head in. Her father was sitting at the head of their small table, his hands resting against the arms of his chair. Two men sat on opposite sides of him. The one on the right looked older with brown eyes and brown hair. The one on the left looked much younger, maybe even Pari's age, with blonde hair. His head turned when she entered and his eyes were bright blue.

"_Daughter_," her father said, smiling warmly at her. Pari was the only thing her father had left. Her mother died when she was born and he didn't want another wife.

"_Father,_" she replied.

"This is my daughter," he said in English, gesturing to her. The older man's facial expression changed quickly. He narrowed his eyes and scanned her from her head to her toes. Pari felt very uncomfortable under his scrutiny. The younger boy nodded at her.

Pari turned back to her father. "_You told me I could be here when they came. What have you spoken about without me?"_

"_Pari, these men came to ask for our land. I will not put my people in that position. We are trying to come to an agreement, though it is not working out very well. You should not be here._"

Pari's back stiffened. This has happened before. They have been pushed off their land before and Pari did not want to see it happen again. She glanced at the men again and she clenched her teeth. These men were not her neighbors. Maybe they came from a different region, but they definitely did not live near.

"_I will stay,_" she replied, walking around the table and standing at her father's shoulder. The older man was still looking at her, studying her face and clothes.

"I'm sorry, men, but I will not give up my land."

"Look, Uncle, he does not want to. We can find more land somewhere else, somewhere where there are not people inhabiting it," the young man said. Pari blinked at him. He didn't want to take it away from them? Then why was he here?

"Silence, Jason. I should have not brought you along. You care too much for these people."

"But-"

"_Silence._"

Jason closed his mouth, his eyes angry. His uncle's eyes swept across Pari again before continuing.

"Then maybe we can come to an agreement. I have thought of one," he said, leaning forward slightly. The Chief nodded his head, urging him to continue.

"My nephew here, Jason, does not have a wife. He is coming to age shortly and it will look bad if he does not start a family soon. Perhaps if he could marry one of your women, we won't forcibly take your land."

Jason straightened, his eyebrows knotting. "I did not agree to this," he argued. His uncle shot him a look but he didn't back down. "I do not want to marry. You cannot force him to give one of his-"

"Stop talking, Jason, or you will regret it. Maybe if you give us your daughter, we will not take this land."

Pari's father stiffened next to her. She swallowed, her mouth opening slightly. Marry a white man? She would be taken away from her father and her friends and forced to live among people who did not like her. She didn't want to go. This was absurd! She was not an object to sell, she was a human being.

"I cannot give you my daughter. She is my only child," her father said calmly. That didn't seem to sway the uncle. In fact, it seemed to fuel his fire.

"If you do not give her to us, I will tear this city down and burn it. You will have nowhere to go. Do you really want that?"

Pari suddenly saw a whole army of white men coming to her settlement, tearing the houses down and burning the fields, killing her people. She couldn't let it happen. They have been through enough without having their home being taken from them again.

"I cannot. You can see if there is a willing woman-"

"_No, father. Do not give someone else away. I will go._" Pari had no idea what she was saying. White men usually like younger girls and there were many young girls in her tribe. Pari couldn't bear to see a ten year-old girl being forced to leave her home. She would not put a child through that.

"_No. These men-they are not like the white men you know. They will hurt-_"

"_But you can't let them destroy what you've built. And you can't let them take someone else. They like them young, you know that, and there are many young girls here who should not be forced into marriage,_" she argued. Now she was sure of it. She had to go to protect her people.

"_But you are a child, Pari._"

"_I am not. Let me go, father._"

The man just watched them, having no idea what they were talking about and Pari was glad she spoke a different language. She wouldn't have to courage to say this in front of them if she only spoke English.

"_I cannot._"

"_Please. It's the best thing and you realize it. I will go._"

Her father doesn't answer for a few minutes. Pari presses her lips together in anticipation. She'd rather herself go than someone else's child. Not a lot of people here even know English, but Pari's father taught her since he spoke to people who spoke English.

"My daughter will go," he said finally, his voice hollow. Pari didn't know what she expected, but dread settle on her chest. When she leaves today, she has a feeling she will never come back. She leaned down and kissed her father's cheek, squeezing his shoulder.

"No, please. You don't have to go," Jason said, standing up. His uncle glared at him so sharply that Pari recoiled. At least she wasn't marrying him.

"She will go, boy. Now sit down and stop acting dim."

Jason's jaw tightened as he dropped heavily back into his seat. "It is my wife," he said bitterly. "Have I no say?"

"No. Good choice, girl. We will leave soon enough." Then he turned to the Chief. "Great doing business with you," he said, holding out his hand. Pari's father shook it.

"_This is not business, this is a kidnap._"

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, the pleasure is mine."

Jason's uncle smiled, like hearing him say that pleased him. Pari's grip tightened on her father's shoulders. He stood up, pushed his chair out of the way and hugged her tightly.

"_I'm sorry you have to do this. Please don't forget where you came from. Do not let them change you. Keep your culture, your family, in mind, my daughter. I will miss you._"

"_Do not worry, I will never forget. I love you, father. I will visit, I promise,_" she said. She didn't know why she lied, but the last part needed to be said. She had to convince her father she would be fine, but she had no idea. She held back her tears, and kissed her father's cheek again. She smiled, trying even harder to convince him. He shouldn't have to worry about her while she's gone.

Pari went to her room and pulled out her only other dress. Her dresses were dirty and old but she wasn't about to leave them behind. She had not other belongings to bring. When she went back into the main room, the white men were gone and it was only Pari's father.

"_They're waiting on you outside. I will ask the ancestors to watch over you, little one, and you will be fine._" He stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

"_It will be worth it. You and your people will be safe for only the price of one._"

Her father pressed his lips together and nodded. "_I love you, Pari. Your mother would be proud of the sacrifice you're making._"

"_I love you too._"

Pari stepped outside and immediately Niral rushed forward to clutch her hand.

"_They said you are going with them and you are to marry the young one! You shouldn't have gone in there, Pari! Maybe you would have had the chance to stay._"

"_And then everyone here would be forced to move again. It is okay, Niral, I will be fine. Take care of my father, please._" She kissed her friends cheek and squeezed her hand, trying to offer some comfort. "_I will visit sometime, I promise_," she lied again. It seemed to comfort Niral to an extent and that's all Pari wanted.

"_Goodbye, Niral. I will miss you._"

"_Goodbye, Pari._"

"Come on , girl, time to go."

Pari closed her eyes for a second before she turned and looked at the white men. They were on their horses, looking down at her. She lifted her chin stubbornly. She would not comply easily with their requests, even though she knew it would make things harder for her. Her stubbornness was something she would be keeping.

She walked up between the horses, glancing up uneasily at their riders.

"You can ride with me," Jason said, offering her his hand. He was kind but she did not dislike him any less.

"_I would rather catch myself on fire._"

"What?"

Pari clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. At least she could insult them without them having any idea what they were talking about. She would enjoy that the most.

"I said I would rather walk."

The uncle snorted. "You cannot walk this distance. Stop being foolish and get on the horse."

Pari glanced at Jason's outstretched hand and she begrudgingly took it. He helped her up in front of him and his arms were resting on her waist so he could hold the reins. His touch made her anger flare, but she knows he wouldn't be able to control the horse if he didn't hold the reins.

The horses begin to walk and Pari glanced over her shoulder, getting her last glance of her settlement. She turned her head back around, biting her lip hard.

She didn't know how far they went in silence before Jason spoke. His uncle was farther in front of them, not paying them any attention.

"What is your name?" he asked softly, but Pari didn't answer him. She would be silent until she was physically forced to talk.

"Your father said it, I think. It started with a P?"

No answer.

"It sounded something like Piper. Could I call you that?"

Pari stared straight ahead and her mouth stayed closed.

"Piper it is."

* * *

If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry! The first chapter is a bit rushed, but please review and tell me what you think! I'll love you forever if you review and tell me if I'm doing a good job!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites! Enjoy!

* * *

By the time they got to town, it was dark outside and Piper's legs ached. Her body was stiff from not moving for hours, even when Jason and his uncle took a break to let their horses graze.

At some point, during the first ten minutes of going through the town, Jason's uncle veered left towards a small road. He disappeared without saying goodbye. Piper was glad he didn't say anything.

Jason went on further, past small shops and bakeries. He turned onto a skinny road, but it was too dark for Piper to see anything. Jason's horse slowly came to a stop and Jason let go of the reins, sliding off. He offered his hand up to Piper but she turned her face away and hopped off on the other side.

She kept her back to him and Jason was confused until he realized he was waiting on him. It was his house after all. Jason led his horse over to the fence and tied his reins on it.

"I'll be back," he promised, patting his back. Then he turned and walked up to his front door. Piper was close behind, her arms crossed over her chest and a folded dress between her chest and arms.

The lamps were lit which meant Abigail was still awake. Jason pushed open the door and gestured for Piper to wall in first, but she shook her head. Jason sighed. He didn't blame her for being angry. If was forced from his home and put in the position Piper was, he'd be acting the same way.

So he walked in first and Piper followed. Jason was right; Abigail was awake and sitting on one of the chairs in the living room. She had a book in her hands and when Jason walked in, she raised her eyes. She stood up, setting her book in the chair.

"Jason, sir," she said, tipping her head forward, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders.

Abigail was a "present" from his uncle when Jason moved out. She was supposed to be his servant but Jason felt so bad about it, that he ended up doing most of the cleaning himself. He mostly never asked her to get anything for him. Basically the only thing she did was cook. Jason tried to at first, but he was bad at it, and Abigail convinced him she loved cooking and wouldn't mind to do it.

Jason's uncle paid her as his gift and Jason liked her for her company more than her service. She used to call him Mister Grace until he told her he'd rather just be called Jason.

"Abigail," Jason said, smiling. She was about the same age as him, with big brown eyes and freckles. Jason thought she was pretty, but she reminded him of his older sister.

"This is my friend, Piper," he said, gesturing to Piper who was standing behind. He wasn't about to call her his wife.

Abigail smiled, probably happy to have female company since she was stuck with Jason.

"Hello," she said taking a step forward but Piper didn't respond. Abigail knotted her eyebrows but she didn't pursue the matter.

"I'm going to show Piper her room. I'll be back down to put Tempest in the barn," he said. She nodded and picked up her book.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be back tonight, so I waited just in case."

"Thank you."

Abigail nodded and smiled and began to climb the stairs. Her room was down the hall from Jason's.

"Here, your room-" Jason had reached for Piper's elbow without giving it a thought and she jerked back, her face flushing. She looked angry but Jason could see fear in her eyes. He dropped his arm by his side. He knew what she was afraid of.

"I...I'm not going to touch you, okay? I won't hurt you. I know what you're thinking but...that's not going to happen, okay?"

She didn't answer and Jason didn't expect her to.

"I-just follow me."

He climbed the stairs and she followed behind him. Jason reached the top and went down the left of the hall. There was an extra bedroom next to Abigail's that was used for guests. Jason assumed Piper didn't want to share a room.

He pushed open the door, forgetting that he didn't have anything to light the lamps with.

"Wait here," he said as if she'd move anyway. He quickly went downstairs, grabbed the closest lamp, and went back upstairs. He lit the lamp by the bed and the one on the wall. A warm glow filled the room.

"Um, there's a dresser for your clothes and a bed to sleep on, obviously."

She turned and looked at him. Her hair was braided in one big braid with little pieces sticking out everywhere. She had a feather tucked in by her ear. Jason looked into her eyes but he couldn't tell what color they were. They seemed to change their mind a lot. When they almost decided on a color, they would quickly chang3.

"Do I not share a room with my husband?" she asked, her chin sticking up. Jason blinked in surprise at her voice. He thought she would hold out longer. He could tell she was trying to get on his nerves.

"I am not your husband."

"We aren't getting married? But wasn't that the agreement?"

Jason huffed. "You may not believe it, but I am forced into this as much as you are. We will not marry, but my uncle will not know what. I will tell him we did, and it was a small ceremony, and he will believe me. You are not going to be my prisoner. It's not fair."

Piper blinks at him, chewing her lip. Then she turns away from him, holding her dress tighter to her chest and Jason gets the message. He steps out of the room.

"Goodnight, Piper," he says before be shuts the door.

* * *

Jason woke up the next morning and got dressed. When he went into the hallway, for some reason, he expected Piper to already be awake but she wasn't. Her door was still shut tightly. Jason thought about maybe checking in on her to see if she was okay, but he didn't want to invade her privacy. Instead, he went downstairs.

Abigail was already awake and making breakfast. There was a plate on of toast on the table and Jason sat down. His legs and abdomen were slightly sore from last night's ride since it's been awhile.

"Good morning, Abigail," Jason said, resting his chin on his hand. He was tired, his eyes drooping slightly, and he was just glad he didn't have work today.

"Morning, sir. May I ask a question?" She glances over her shoulder, like she's afraid Jason might blow up, even though he never has.

"Abigail, I told you can stop asking me permission for things. You're my friend and friends don't ask each other for permission to ask a question," Jason said, smiling slightly.

Abigail blushed. "Sorry. I forget sometimes. Anyways, when you left yesterday morning, I was not expecting you to come back with a woman," she said slowly like it was hard to say the words.

"Neither did I. My uncle forced the Chief of a Cherokee tribe to betroth his daughter to me or he would burn the settlement down. He said no but then his daughter, Piper, argued with him their native tongue and he agreed. I don't know what she said to him to convince him, but she left with us. Is that what you were going to ask?"

Abigail nodded. "I was just curious. Are you going to marry her?"

"No. For now, she is only a friend. And she won't even speak to me, so I don't even know if you can call us friends."

Abigail nodded and turned back to the pot over the fire. Jason guessed she was making porridge. Jason kept on thinking about the two dresses Piper had. He noticed they were worn and a bit dirty from age. It nagged at his mind until he finally spoke up.

"Abigail, could you help me with something?"

"Of course, sir," she said as she hefted the pot to the middle of the table next to the bowls she pulled out. She filled three bowls as Jason tried to think about how he was going to word it.

"Piper…she only has two dresses, worn and old. If I were to give you some money, would you please take her to the dress shop and help her pick out some new dresses? I don't want her to think I pity her, I just want to help."

Abigail smiled as she passed Jason his bowl and spoon. "Of course, sir."

* * *

A bit boring, I know, but I have the build the story up! Or it will fall flat! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Piper cried. She hated to admit it, but she did. As soon as she heard Jason going down the stairs, she couldn't hold back anymore. She cried until she fell asleep and when she woke up, she cried a little more. That's why she didn't go downstairs until three hours after breakfast.

When she descended the stairs, Jason wasn't there, but his little maid, Abigail was.

"Good morning, Piper," she said, which startled Piper because she assumed she would ignore her. Native Americans are looked upon as barbaric and savages. If white people had to converse with them, it was usually rude.

Piper simply nodded. She broke her silence last night when she spoke to Jason. She was really confused why he didn't force her to share a room with him. Despite the fact that Jason argued with his uncle and said he didn't agree to marrying Piper, she expected him to do what many Native Americans told her would happen if she married a white man. She heard they would rape her and beat her and basically treat her like an animal. So when Jason touched her elbow, of course she jerked away. But then he told her he wouldn't hurt her and everything just got confusing.

He spoke to her like she was a person and be gave her her own room. She did not think the stories she heard were false, she just assumed Jason was different. So far. Piper expected him any moment to blow up.

"Jason is in his office," Abigail said as she wiped down the table. Piper's stomach growled but she didn't want to eat. She just stood by the table.

"He gave me some money to buy you some dresses. I could go by myself, but it would be easier if you were to go with me so we could get you sized."

Piper stared at her. Jason gave her money to buy Piper dresses? But Piper had two dresses she was perfectly fine wearing. She felt her face flush then she turned and went up the stairs. She had no idea where Jason's office was but she looked for it anyways. When she found a door shut with bright light from the window flooding underneath it, she shoved the door open.

Jason looked up calmly, pausing in the middle of a sentence he was writing.

"I'm sorry, are my clothes not good enough for my husband?" she asked sarcastically. Piper knew she was being rude, but she couldn't help it. It was the only way she knew she could get to people.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "I am not your husband. And I thought you would want some new clothes. I did not think you would take it as offense. If you do not want it, you don't have to go."

Piper shut the door behind her. "Why are you so kind to me?"

"Why should I not be?" Jason replied. Piper huffed in frustration.

"I am a savage."

"You are a human and I will treat you like one. If my uncle does not get his way, he will not hesitate to punish you and your family, or your whole tribe. Neither of us had a choice. We are stuck for now and I'm trying to make the best of this, but you are not helping."

Piper frowned. She didn't want his help to make things better. She wanted to go _home. _But that was obviously wasn't going to happen. She did not like Jason, but she had to live with him…for now. Maybe she would be able to go home one day.

"You don't make any sense," Piper argued, crossing her arms.

"What would you rather me do? Hit you? Treat you like you are lesser than me?" Jason said, trying to keep his tone even. Was she getting on his nerves? Good.

Piper shrugged. "Maybe."

"You know, Piper, _you _don't make sense. I am trying to be nice to you, to make you feel comfortable, but everything I try you shoot me down. I don't understand why you act this way, but if you think it will get to me, it will not work. Like I said, if you do not want new dresses, you don't have to get them, but I'm just trying to be nice."

Piper huffed again, something Jason thought he'd be hearing a lot, and then she turned and left, slamming the door. Jason shook his head and continued writing his letter to his uncle about his "wedding." He didn't understand Piper, or why she was so keen on being rude yet quiet. It seemed the nicest things he does make her the angriest. He didn't care if it made her angry though because she didn't deserve any less. He'd treat her the same way as he would a friend he's known for ten years. Just because she was a woman or Native American did not change his view that she was a _person_.

If only Piper would let him try to treat her as a friend.

Piper crossed her arms across her chest as she followed Abigail into a dress shop. She was angry she gave in, but a new dress did sound nice. The walk was quiet and Abigail didn't seem to mind that Piper didn't want to talk. Piper could see a friendship blooming already.

While they looked at fabrics, Piper studied Abigail. She had big brown eyes and freckles and long blonde hair that was pulled up in a complicated bun. She looked older and more mature than Piper. Then again, Abigail was probably raised to stand up straight and lift her chin to make her look like a woman-unlike Piper who slouched a lot and tried to keep her head down.

She wondered why Jason didn't marry Abigail. She was much prettier and nicer than Piper. At first, Piper thought they were brother and sister, but Abigail's nose was more upturned and her hair was a deep golden blonde where as Jason's was a light blonde.

"Do you love him?" Piper asked, breaking the silence. Her fingers brushed against a light blue fabric and she kept her eyes forward.

"Who?" Abigail asked. "Oh, Jason?"

Piper nodded.

Abigail smiled. "I do, but as a brother. He has a kind heart."

"Has he always been so…" Piper fought to find the right word. It was much easier to talk to Abigail than to talk to Jason.

"Stubborn? Headstrong?" Abigail offered.

"Yes."

Abigail pulled on a light pink fabric with barely noticeable white designs. Piper shrugged. She had no idea what she wanted.

"Well, I suppose it might be because his uncle. Jason has no idea what happened to his parents, and his uncle won't tell him. But he and his sister were raised by his uncle, and he was such a cruel man, Thalia, his sister, and Jason decided to never be like him. He is so strong in trying to come out exactly opposite as his uncle and he's doing a good job."

Piper pressed her lips together. She didn't know what to think about that. Abigail noticed and set down the pale green fabric she was holding.

"Piper, I know the situation you're in is not ideal, but he really is trying. Please don't take anything he does in a wrong way."

She doesn't answer. Instead, she moves over to another row and asks Abigail to help her. Piper is good at avoiding talking.

* * *

Kind of short, but thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Piper smoothed her new dress down while standing hold up a small rectangular mirror. The dress was slim and had a ribbon tied just underneath her bust. It was light pink and flowed easily when she moved and Piper loved it. It wasn't thick like her other dresses so it didn't make her hot.

It took almost a week and a half for the dress shop to make it. Piper picked out a design they didn't have but they offered to make it anyway. Abigail picked out the colors saying each one went nice with her skin tone or her eyes. Piper had no idea what colors went well with her skin tone, but pale pink worked.

Piper chewed on her lip and sat on her bed, setting the mirror next to her. She and Jason haven't spoken much since she stormed into his office a week ago, but Piper and Abigail have been speaking. Piper assumed Abigail needed some female company since she was holed up with Jason all day, and Abigail loved Piper's company.

Piper stood up and opened her bedroom door, sticking her head out. Abigail went out to see her pregnant sister, and Jason was lost somewhere in the house. He went out earlier for something and when he came back he had Piper's dresses. Piper kept on thinking about Abigail's words, _"Piper, I know the situation you're in is not ideal, but he really is trying. Please don't take anything he does in a wrong way."_

Every time she wanted to snap at Jason, those words came back and she held her tongue. She licked her lips nervously and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Jason," she called uncertainly. It's the first time she's ever said his name to him before.

"In my room," he replied after a moment. Piper shuffled barefoot down the hall and peeked into his room. Jason was sitting on his bed, smiling at a letter in his hand. He looked up when she stepped in and the smile melted off his face.

"Um," Piper says, stepping further into the room. "I just wanted to thank you for my dresses," she said quietly.

"I-uh…um, you're welcome," he chokes out. She can hear him swallow and she just stares at him. Then she nods and steps out. Well, that was probably the nicest conversation they've had.

Piper was lying on the couch when Abigail got back later that night. Her pink dress was hiked up to her thighs because she couldn't bring her knees up while the dress was around her ankles. Jason was upstairs in his office so she just figured she could do it. Abigail laughed when she saw her.

"Pull your dress down or you'll give Jason a heart attack!" she teased as she slipped out of her jacket. Piper scowled and sat up, pulling her dress over her knees. Abigail sat down beside her and touched the dress.

"Oh, you got your dresses! This one is lovely. You look beautiful."

Piper blushed. "Thank you. I told Jason thank you and he seemed to have a problem speaking," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Were you wearing this dress?"

"Yes. I did not go in naked."

"Piper, you are a beautiful young girl and you look amazing in this. Of course he would have trouble speaking!"

Piper blushed even more. There was no way Jason thought she was beautiful. She didn't even _like _him, so how could he be attracted to her? No. He wasn't.

"I am not a young girl," Piper argued.

"How old are you? Fourteen?"

Piper scoffed. "I am almost sixteen!"

Abigail leaned back against the cushions, smiling like she knew something Piper didn't. And that drove Piper insane.

"What?" she snapped.

"I just think Jason will be happy you are not fourteen," she said, waving her hand like it was no big deal.

"Why?" Piper pressed.

"Because he is too much of a gentleman to fall in love with a child."

Piper blinked in surprise. "He is not falling in love with me! We've barely spoken to each other! This is not some fairy tale, Abigail. We are not in love."

Abigail shrugged, smiling at Piper's outburst. "I'm just saying. Jason is the type of man to fall in love with someone in these conditions."

"_But_ _we haven't even had a full conversation!_"

Abigail waited patiently as Piper went into a rant in her native tongue.

"Okay! Okay, calm down," she finally said. Piper frowned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It was only a thought, Piper."

"And it is going to _stay _a thought, okay Abigail?"

Abigail nodded just as Jason called her name. He came halfway down the stairs and Abigail pulled Piper's dress all the way down.

"Guess what?" he asked as he continued his descent. He looked happy, just like he was when he was reading that letter.

"What?"

"Percy is visiting tomorrow!"

Abigail sat up, grinning. "Is he really? Is he bringing Annabeth? I haven't seen them in ages!"

Jason stood by the couch, glancing at Piper again and he blushed. Piper's never seen him that way before and for some reason it annoyed her. Why was he suddenly acting this way around her? She glared at him, but he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Yes, he said Annabeth is coming as well. I know, it has been a while since I've seen him, too. He said he has a surprise, though I have no idea what it is," Jason said. He turned his attention back to Piper. If he noticed her glare, he didn't say anything.

"Percy is my best friend. I've known him for a long time, but he recently moved away. He said he wanted to be closer to the sea." Jason shrugged like it made no sense to him. "But he's visiting tomorrow with his girlfriend, Annabeth. They might be staying awhile."

She has learned to trust Jason to an extent, only because she lives with him, but she did not know how to feel about another white man. All those stories from women in her tribe came rushing back. Piper nodded, narrowing her eyes at him. He caught it that time.

"Do not be suspicious. Percy is a great man," he said. Abigail nodded, smiling at Piper, but it didn't make Piper feel any better.

Percy and Annabeth came sooner than Piper thought. She assumed they'd come at night, but they came when she was asleep. Jason and Abigail were awake already, but Piper liked to sleep in. She did not care if it wasn't ladylike, and Jason and Abigail didn't seem to mind.

Piper woke up to someone lightly tapping on her door. She sat up, blinking at the sunlight coming in through her window.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her burning eyes. The door opened and Abigail stuck her head in.

"Percy and Annabeth are here. They really want to meet you," she said quietly. Piper sighed and threw her covers off.

"I'll be there in a minute," she answered, stretching her arms high above her head. She undid her single braid and let her hair out. It was cut unevenly and a mess. She ran her fingers through it until it was smooth and braided a couple of small, skinny braids. She secured them with some ribbons Abigail gave her.

Piper stepped into a white dress with a black pattern at the bottom. It was the same style as her dress was yesterday and she realized how much she loved the dresses.

Piper went downstairs, twisting her fingers nervously. She had no idea why she was nervous. Jason had his back to her, sitting next to the fire, but Abigail and two other people were facing her.

The man sitting across from Jason had wild black hair and eyes the color of the sea. He looked the same age as Jason, maybe a year or two older which surprised Piper. She assumed Jason would have much older friends because he didn't act like an eighteen year old. He acted like he was in his thirties, so she thought he would have older friends.

Sitting next to Percy was a girl the same age, probably. She had curly blonde hair and her eyes reflected the flames of the fire, so Piper couldn't tell what color they were right then. They were holding hands.

When she stepped off the stairs, Jason turned though she knew she was too quiet to hear. He smiled, just a small one with the corners of his mouth turning up, and stood up. Piper walked around to where Jason was sitting and Abigail motioned for her to sit down next to him. She did, but she kept her distance.

"Piper, this is my friend, Perseus-"

Percy groaned. "Call me _Percy,_" he said, glaring pointedly at Jason who grinned.

"And his _wife_ Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled. Piper could see that Annabeth's belly was swollen to the extent you could tell she was pregnant. Maybe that was Percy's surprise. Earlier, Jason did say that Annabeth was his girlfriend, but now he called her Percy's wife.

Piper curled her hands in her lap as Percy and Jason caught up. There was a lot of laughing and teasing and Piper had never seen Jason happier. She didn't talk, but no one tried to force her to and she appreciated that.

She suddenly wondered how she was suspicious of Percy. He was like Jason, yet he was nothing like him. Percy seemed like he like to break the rules all the time and Jason strictly followed most rules. But then they both seemed like they cared about every single person they came across and that made Piper's chest feel funny.

"So," Percy said after him and Jason laughed for ten minutes straight, Annabeth shaking her head the entire time. "I assume Piper has taken the guest room?" All eyes turned to Piper and she blushed. "So that leaves the stables for Annabeth and I."

Annabeth swatted Percy's arm. "Don't be rude!" She turned to Piper. "He's only teasing," she assured.

"Oh," Jason said, frowning. "I forgot about that…."

"I can sleep on the couch. I do not mind," Abigail spoke up. "Percy and Annabeth can take my room." Even before she finished her sentence, Percy was shaking his head.

"No, that's not necessary."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Piper offered. They looked surprised that she spoke. Percy opened his mouth but she cut him off. "No, it is okay. It makes sense."

"No," Jason said. Abigail sighed.

"We're going to be here all night. These two are the most stubborn people I've ever met," she said, rolling her eyes.

"It's fine, honestly."

"_No._"

Abigail stood up. "Look, Piper and Jason can share Jason's room, Percy and Annabeth can take the guest room and I'll keep mine. Problem solved. I'll go make lunch."

And she walked away. Everyone glanced at each other uneasily.

"I don't have a problem with that," Annabeth said. Percy shrugged.

Piper felt her face flush. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Long chapter! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Piper tried to avoid going to sleep for a long time. She took her time after dinner to change into her nightgown and make up her bed for Percy and Annabeth. She picked up her dresses that were strewn across the floor and folded them up nicely.

She felt sick. Piper did not want to share a bed with Jason. She wished he would have just let her sleep on the couch. It would've been much nicer for her. But no, of course, everything has to be the exact opposite of what she wants.

Piper sighs heavily as she sits on the edge of her bed, twisting her fingers. She liked it better when she was quiet and rude, but these people are growing on her-even Jason, who Piper hates the most.

Someone knocks on Piper's door and she feels her shoulders sag. Percy and Annabeth are probably ready for bed. Percy sticks his head in.

"Hey, Piper," he says. "Call for us whenever you are done."

Piper stands up, smoothing the spot on the bed she made. "I'm done. Sleep well."

She brushes past Percy and Annabeth and continues down the hall to Jason's room. She peeks in, but he's not there and she sighs with relief. Maybe she could fall asleep before he even gets to bed. The covers on his bed are turned down and there are two pillows on either side of the bed. The bed could easily fit two people, maybe even three if they squished. But thankfully, that wasn't necessary.

Piper wasn't sure if she should wait for Jason or go ahead and lay down. She had no idea what side of the bed he slept on and she didn't want to take his side. She rolled her eyes. Going to bed shouldn't be this difficult.

* * *

Jason tried to avoid going to sleep for a long time. He sat in his office, staring blankly at his desk until he realized he should probably do something productive. He goes through the crowded papers on his desk-letters from his sister and Percy, letters he was in the process of writing but never finished because he started over again, blank pages of parchment paper. He was very disorganized when it came to his desk.

He sorted through the letters and folded all the ones from Thalia up and set them in his top drawer. Then he got the ones from Percy and folded them up as well, placing them next to Thalia's. Jason gathered up the blank pages of parchment and placed them in the corner of his desk. He put a stopper into his ink and set his quill next to it.

And he had nothing else to do. Months of letters piled up and it only takes a few minutes to clear them? That didn't make sense. Jason sighed heavily and dug his fingers into his hair. Earlier yesterday morning when Piper came to thank him for her dresses…wow. She looked absolutely amazing to the point where Jason could barely speak.

He was embarrassed now just thinking about it. He made a fool of himself, but it shouldn't even matter. Piper didn't like him-he could tell just by the way she looked at him. Not to mention he basically _kidnapped _her from her home. How romantic is that? And she is probably still a child, no older than fifteen. Jason knows it's not that big a deal if he was only three years older than her, usually men in their late twenties married girls who were barely twelve, but it still rubbed Jason the wrong way.

But yesterday, before Abigail came home, he passed by the stairs to grab something from his room when he saw Piper. She probably thought he couldn't see her, but he very well could. She was curled on the couch with her dress hiked all the way up to her smooth thighs. Jason's face never felt hotter and he tried to avoid going downstairs for a long time.

He shouldn't be feeling this way about her. He barely even knows her. Jason feels like the gods are messing with him, like _Oh, here, be forced into a marriage with this Native American girl who will hate you and you will start liking her within the first week! Have fun!_

Jason was most certainly not having fun.

Deciding he stalled long enough, Jason extinguished the sources of light in his office and walked out into the hallway. He rubbed his eyes as he walked into his room and he ran right into Piper. Literally.

"Oops, sorry," Jason mumbled as he balanced himself and caught Piper's elbow to keep her from falling over. She pulled herself from his grip and stepped away. She gestured to the bed.

"Um, what side do you sleep on?" she asked quietly. When Jason looked at her, she had her eyebrows pulled together and she was glaring at him. She's been doing that a lot-glaring at him and he didn't know why. He ignored it thought and pointed to the side farthest from him. Piper nodded and climbed into the side of the bed that Jason didn't sleep on.

"Piper…I can sleep on the couch or the floor or something. I don't want you to be uncomfortable," he said, his own eyebrows knotting. He could tell she was uncomfortable by the look in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, and then she rolled over, turning her back on him. Jason swallowed hard and nodded, even though she couldn't see him. He kept his back to Piper as he changed into his night clothes. He extinguished the lights and blindly crawled into the bed. He could hear Piper breathing, soft breaths, and he moved to the edge of the bed. He didn't want to accidentally touch her and freak her out.

He wonders if she's scared sleeping in the same bed as him. He tried to show her he would never hurt her, but she obviously doesn't think he won't. Jason doesn't really know how ha can convince her, but his eyes burn with sleep, so he decides to worry about that later.

Eventually, Piper's breathing changes. She inhales through her nose and exhales in a little puff of air. Jason thinks it's cute, but he'd never tell her that. Ever.

Jason closes his eyes and he's asleep before he knows it.

* * *

Jason's gone when Piper wakes up. So the night wasn't as interesting as she thought it would be. She was worried out of her mind that Jason might scare her or something, but, as always, he never did.

Piper's bedroom door was wide open which meant Percy and Annabeth were already awake. She changed from her nightgown into yet another one of her new dresses. This one was light blue with a white ribbon tied underneath her bust. She kept her shoes off as she went downstairs.

Annabeth was sitting at the table, her fingers curled around a mug and she was laughing at something Abigail was saying. Annabeth noticed Piper first.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Piper had a suspicion that Abigail and Annabeth have already talked about her and Abigail's suggestion that Jason and Piper were going to fall in love-which they were _not_.

"No. I slept terrible," she lied. She sat down next to Annabeth and rested her chin in her hand. "Where are the men?" she asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Out in the stables taking care of their lovers."

Abigail grinned. "I always thought Percy had a thing for Blackjack."

Piper had no idea what they were talking about so she stared at the table, drawing a pattern on it with her finger.

"-air, Piper?" Annabeth was saying, pulling her mug closer to her. Piper raises her head up, blushing because she had no idea Annabeth was even speaking to her.

"I'm sorry?" she said.

One of Annabeth's hand slid down to her swollen belly, smiling at Piper. "I said would you like to get some fresh air? I'm sure you're tired of being holed up in this house all the time," she said, waving her other hand around like it was horrible to be inside all day. Piper did miss the fresh air and the breeze, so she nodded.

"Abigail, do you want to come too?"

Abigail shook her head. "Oh no. I've much cleaning to do. Boys are messy," she answered, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Piper."

* * *

Jason sighed as he pushed open the door to his stables. Tempest, of course, wasn't there. He was more of a…free spirit, but whenever Jason needed him, he was there. Seven different horses were in the stalls, not including Percy's horse Blackjack, and Jason remembered why he loved his job.

Jason was fantastic at taking care of horses, so when men in the city needed somewhere to keep their horse, they came to Jason. They always came to Jason. Before Percy moved, he worked with Jason. He had some weird connection going on with the horses that Jason didn't have so it helped to have Percy work with him. Now he did the job by himself, but Percy was here and he couldn't be happier to help.

"Hey Skippy, how's it going?" he asked as he passed a horse the color of wet sand. The horse whinnied in response.

Jason whistled loudly as they continued walking down to where Blackjack was. Percy grabbed some sugar cubes from a small bag hanging on the wall and offered them to his pitch black horse.

"These are _so _not good for you," he mumbled, but he fed them to him anyway. Tempest walked into the stables, shaking his mane out as if he were saying _Yes, I get to roam free while you have to stay locked up._ Jason rolled his eyes.

As Jason and Percy set work to cleaning out the stables, Percy struck up a conversation.

"How did you meet Piper?" he asked, shoveling dirty hay. Jason winced. It's not the best of stories you want to tell your best friends, but he told him anyway.

"You know, I never liked your uncle," Percy said when Jason was done. Jason nodded. Percy stopped cleaning and leaned against his pitchfork, eyeing Jason.

"You love her, don't you?"

Jason scoffed, blushing. "Don't be ridiculous. I barely know the girl," he answered.

"Well, you definitely are beginning to like her more than a _friend_."

Jason didn't answer. Percy could read people too well. Well, except girls. It took him nearly five years for him to realize Annabeth loved him.

"She's quiet," Percy added. "But she's pretty. She does not like you much, does she?"

"Will you shut up and help me?" Jason snapped. He didn't want to talk about Piper. He just wanted to work. The main reason he came out here was to get her off his mind.

"I'm trying to! You have been talking to girls too much. You need some man time."

Jason sighed loudly and dropped his pitchfork. "She is just so…stubborn. I try to be nice to her, I really do, and she just hates me. I understand, though, given the circumstances but it doesn't make it any easier for me. And then she's so beautiful but _I can't like her _because it is not right."

He picked his pitchfork back up and continued to work.

"Why is it not right?"

"Because I took her from her home, I am forcing her to live with me, and I loving her or her loving me would not be right. It just…_wouldn't._"

"But she made a sacrifice, did she not? You know what your uncle would do if you denied him or if Piper refused to go. He would do exactly what he said. You are too hard on yourself, Jason. If you happen to fall in love with her along the way…" Percy shrugged.

Jason suddenly wished Percy would've stayed inside.

* * *

I think it's adorable when boys have no idea what they're doing around girls (aka Jason)

yay boy talk (kind of)

Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Piper has no idea where she's going, but Annabeth seems to know pretty well. Far off, Piper can see the stables and she feels a pang of annoyance, but she doesn't know why.

The silence between the two girls is comfortable as they walk. Annabeth repeatedly rubs her hand down her belly and Piper feels yet another pang in her chest. But it's not annoyance-it's envy. Piper's always wanted a baby. She knew she was going to have one eventually, but right now, watching how happy Annabeth seemed, Piper wanted a baby soon. She glanced at her flat stomach, wondering what it would look like if she was as big as Annabeth. Maybe she was too young to have those thoughts, but Annabeth was only one or two years older than her.

Piper shook her head, clearing her thoughts of her own pregnancy and focused on Annabeth.

"How far along are you?" she asked quietly. Annabeth smiled at her.

"I knew once I got you away from those silly boys you'd talk," she said, nodding. "I'm almost six months."

"Are you nervous?"

Annabeth let out a loud breath and turned her face away from Piper. That alone told her the answer.

"No," Annabeth lied. She glanced at Piper and then her shoulders sagged. "Maybe a little. It is my first baby and I'm completely clueless. I can't ask my mother for help because...well, I don't know where she is. And I certainly can't ask my father's wife. I am very nervous. But I'm not nervous about Percy. I know he's going to be a great father. I am only worried about myself."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, listening to their shoes crunch very slightly in the dirt.

"I think you will be great," Piper finally said. Annabeth looked at her.

"Do you really think so?"

"I barely know you and I can tell. You have something motherly about you."

Annabeth smiled, looking at the ground (or more her belly since she couldn't really see the ground).

"Maybe because I've had to act like a mother to Percy for the past five years," she joked. Her eyes shone like she was remembering specific events where she scolded Percy harshly. Piper smiled. She liked them together.

"Enough about me," Annabeth said, waving her hand slightly. "How do you like it here?"

Piper shrugged, not interested in the sudden change of topic. She'd rather talk about Percy and Annabeth for the rest of the day than talk about herself.

"You seem to quiet down quite a bit whenever Jason is around or even mentioned," Annabeth said like she was thinking out loud. Piper shook her head yet she still didn't say anything.

"Do you possibly feel something for him...other than friendship?"

Oh wonderful. Piper had a feeling as soon as she stepped outside that Annabeth would bring up Jason. She could never escape him.

"_No_," Piper said roughly. "Not even friendship. I do not like him at all."

"At all?"

Piper shook her head. Abigail shouldn't have told Annabeth about her "prediction." Now, neither of them would leave her alone about it.

"I think he likes you," Annabeth said quietly after a moment of silence. Piper clenched her hands together. She did not _care_ if he liked her. She would never return the feelings. The more the girls try to push her to like him, the more she ends up just hating him.

Piper shrugged. "It does not matter," she said simply, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin. Annabeth pressed her lips together, almost in a disapproving way, but she didn't say anything.

Piper lifted her eyes to the sun, blinking. The sky was a brilliant blue with just a few clouds. She loved nature. She felt like she had a slight connection to it since she was Native American. There was a slight breeze that whipped Piper's hair around her face and pushed her dress against her skin. The trees were bright green and Piper may have even seen some with fruit on them.

"It's a beautiful day," Annabeth commented, peeking at Piper out of the corner of her eye. "Jason loves it when it storms, though I have no idea why. This weather is much better."

A sigh is drawn from Piper's lips as she pushes her hair out of her face. The feathers in her hair tickled her jaw.

"How long are you and Percy staying?" Piper asked, lifting her dress when she noticed it was dragging slightly. She frowned. This was the last of her dresses and she didn't want it to be ruined.

"I'm not sure. I guess it just depends on when Percy feels like leaving or when Jason's hospitality runs out," Annabeth sighed. Piper could see the town and she wondered how they got so far. Annabeth suggested they turn back around and head back toward the house. Piper agreed.

The walk back was nice and silent, the only sound being occasional bird chirps. Piper breathed in the fresh air. Annabeth was right; Piper was tired of being stuck in the house all day. She had no friends, so it wasn't like she could just leave to go see them. But the good thing was that Jason was out in the stables most days.

They reached the house and Annabeth crashed on the couch, unbuttoning her shoes and rubbing her feet. Piper sat across from her, looking into the fire. As she watched the flames licking the wood, she felt a pain in her head, like someone was driving a hot stake through her temple. She winced, closing her eyes and pressing her fingers against her temple. Piper sometimes got bad headaches a lot, and sometimes they last for days. She silently prayed that these weren't one of those.

Piper kept her eyes close until the pain lessened slightly and she opened them to see Annabeth looking at her curiously.

"Are you all right, Piper?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowed. Piper began to nod, but it felt like her brain was sloshing around in her head so she stopped.

"Yes. I-I think I'm just going to lie down for a little while," she said quietly, standing up. Annabeth's gaze followed her as she walked past the couch, her hands clenched tightly together.

"Get me if you need anything," Abigail called. Piper jumped in surprise. She didn't even see Abigail.

"Will do," she breathed.

* * *

Jason and Percy walked through the front door of Jason's house, sweat dripping down their foreheads and drenching their clothes. One of the horses broke free of the fencing and they had to chase it down. It was _not _fun. It was dark outside by the time they got back.

Annabeth was on the couch, a book poised in her hands as she read. Abigail was sitting opposite of her, in the midst of saying something. How Annabeth could read and have a conversation at the same time made no sense to Jason.

"-it is going to happen. You can _tell, _Annabeth," Abigail was saying, shaking her head slightly. Annabeth glanced up and grinned, closing her book. She gave a look to Abigail that said _Later._

"Percy!" Annabeth said, opening her arms. When Percy got closer and she noticed how dirty he was, she wrinkled her nose and dropped her arms. "Maybe you should bathe first," she suggested. Percy took that as a challenge and he dove on the couch next to her, snuggling into her side. He kissed her, making sure to rub his sweaty cheek against hers and Annabeth gagged.

"Stop! You are disgusting!" she yelped, trying to push against his chest. Percy grinned and leaned away before pouting.

"I am only trying to love my wife and my child," he said in a melodramatic tone. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Jason smiled at the couple and stretched his arms above his head, his joints popping.

"I am going to go wash up."

"Ah, yes! Manly bath time!" Percy said as he stood up. He bowed to Annabeth, bending at the waist as far as he could. "Milady," he addressed her. Annabeth rolled her eyes again and pushed his head down. Percy almost lost his balance but he caught himself. He pouted at her.

"Go," Annabeth said quietly, trying to fight a smile. Percy obeyed.

Jason took the bigger bathtub in his room and Percy took the squished bathtub in the hall bathroom. Jason helped Percy warm the water and haul it upstairs, and then he did his own. It really annoying to have to do all that work just for a bath, but they had no choice.

As Jason sunk into the hot water, he slipped underneath completely and let the water shut out everything. He never felt more peaceful.

* * *

Piper pulled her pillow over her head and tried to block out the pain thumping in her head. She didn't know how long she stayed in the guest room, but she heard Jason and Percy making a lot of noise before there was no noise at all. She couldn't relax. Her shoulders were stiff and every single time her heart would beat, her head throbbed painfully.

Someone gently opened her door and Piper pretended not to hear them. She prayed they would go away.

"Piper?"

Piper recognized Jason's voice and she cringed into the mattress. Of all people….She lifted her pillow off her face and sat up, squinting her eyes at the bright light from the hallway.

"Abigail told me you weren't feeling well," he said quietly, stepping into the room. Piper nodded slowly.

"If you want, you can take a bath in my bathtub. It's bigger than the one out there-" he nodded over his shoulder, "-and you can stay in there as long as you want."

Jason watched Piper expectantly, and she dropped her gaze to the covers. She shrugged.

"Is that a yes?" he urged.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Piper nodded. Jason grinned.

"Good. Dragging all those buckets of hot water upstairs was a pain and I would hate to see it wasted."

* * *

Piper stood in the middle of the bathroom with her arms wrapped around herself as Jason hefted the buckets over to the tub and poured them in. Steam rose and hung in the air. She was glad the water was really hot.

As Jason turned to grab another bucket, Piper noticed his hair was wet. He glanced at her and her eyes dropped to his lips. She noticed a little scar on his lips, faint but she could still see it, and she wondered how she never noticed it before. He smiled, bending the scar, and she turned her attention back towards the bath. The aching in her head never stopped.

Jason poured the last bucket and straightened, arching his back slightly and swinging his arms.

"If the water gets cold, I could bring you some more. Call for Abigail if you need it," he said, and he exited quickly, shutting the door quietly behind him. She could hear to door to the bedroom being shut and a sigh escaped her lips.

Piper slid out of her clothes and sunk into the hot water. The water warmed her body up and relaxed her muscles. The bathtub in this bathroom was much bigger than the one Piper was used to bathing in and she loved it. She could stretch her legs out which felt great.

The steam helped with her headache. Piper pulled the feather out of her hair and undid the small braids, setting the ribbons on the floor next to her. She suddenly thought about her father and felt guilty that she hadn't thought of him earlier. She wondered if he was worried and she hoped he wasn't. She wasn't having fun, but then again she wasn't being tortured.

Piper was glad to a degree that she was stuck with Jason. She got a flash of being with a different man who would abuse her and call her names. She blinked, sinking lower into the water. Yes, she was glad it was Jason who took her.

Piper slid into the water completely, letting the silence occupy her mind. She would take breaks to come up for air, but she would submerge herself again. Her skin turned red from the heat but eventually the water cooled and so did her skin. When the water being to chill her, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Someone knocked lightly on the door, but Piper didn't answer, assuming they'd walk in anyways. She was right; Abigail walked him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Did Jason send you?"

Abigail smiled but she shrugged.

"He worries too much," Piper grumbled, resting her chin on her knees.

"Well, it would be a tragedy if you drowned. It would break Jason's heart."

Piper's head snapped back up. "Would you stop that?" she snapped. "I do not appreciate you telling Annabeth of your little fantasies behind my back. I would like to be _left alone _about him."

Abigail blinked but she did not leave like Piper expected. Piper lashed out when she wanted to be left alone, but it seemed Abigail was immune to that. She sat down on the floor next to the tub, resting her arm against the lip of the tub.

"Are you telling me you do not care for him?"

"Not one bit."

"So if right now, Jason took you back to your family, you would not even think about him? He would not ever cross your mind?" Abigail pressed. Piper glared at her. Everyone in the house obviously has thick skulls if they can't get it through, so Piper tried to make it as simple as she could. She leaned forward a little, her gaze hard.

"I have not, do not, and _never will _care. Leave me alone."

Abigail recoiled slightly, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I think you're afraid to love him."

Piper slapped her hand against the cold water, splashing herself and Abigail. She was not afraid of anything. Her anger was flared now and her only defense was to hurt someone.

"Are you dim? Do you not understand what leave me alone means? Just get out and don't talk to me," Piper snapped, wrapping her arms back around her knees. She stared forward, a little bitter triumph settling in her chest. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Abigail stand up and walk out, slamming the door. The sudden sound caused Piper's headache to reappear.

Piper slid down into the cold water and she wished she never had to resurface.

* * *

Sassy Piper. Please review! (I love you all) (and if there were any mistakes, I'm sorry)


	7. Chapter 7

Jason didn't see Piper for two straight weeks. She was the first one to wake up and the last one to go to sleep. She went on walks every single morning and didn't come back until well after bedtime. Piper also never came for breakfast or lunch or dinner. Jason didn't know when she ate, if at all. He tried to talk to her or bring her food, but, if he could find her, she would turn her face away or even walk away completely.

When Jason came back from his fourth time at his attempt to breakthrough to Piper, Abigail walked by, muttering, "There is no point."

He noticed Abigail never spoke to or even about Piper anymore. She seemed to be in a permanent bad mood. He wondered what happened between them but he didn't ask.

Percy and Annabeth left a week ago, but Piper didn't say goodbye. Well, at least not to Annabeth. She had a strange bond with Percy and if she wasn't in her room, she was talking to him. It made Jason jealous. Why couldn't she talk to _him_?

She ignored Jason the most though and he didn't understand. He didn't do anything, really. But he also didn't say anything about that, either. He let Piper have her space.

When Percy and Annabeth were leaving, Percy ran upstairs to say goodbye to Piper who was in her room at last. Annabeth almost followed but Jason caught the look Abigail gave her, and Annabeth stayed put.

Percy came back down a moment later. He gave Jason one last hug and mumbled into his ear, "Good luck with Piper. Give her time."

Percy pulled away and grinned but Jason just stared at him. How did he know that she needed time? Jason ignored his jealousy and smiled at Annabeth.

"Come back when that baby is born, okay? I want to see it. Hell, you can leave it here and go back to your house for a break," Jason said. Annabeth grinned.

"Of course we'll be back."

Percy clapped him on the back and hugged Abigail once more before he and Annabeth walked out the front door. Jason watched as they left, frowning. He wished they lived up the street or something so he could see them all the time. There's no telling when he'll see them again.

Abigail sighed, frowning as well. Jason shut the door and rubbed his hand down his face. It was a long day.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, Abigail."

"Good night, Jason."

* * *

Jason shoved open the door to his house, sweat beading down his forehead. His chest was stinging and he quickly walked over to the base of the stairs.

"Abigail!" he called desperately. There was no answer. "Abigail!" he tried again, this time louder. He heard a door open and slam shut. He sighed in relief.

"Why are you yelling?!"

Jason's chest deflated. At the top of the stairs was Piper with her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression stuck on her pretty face.

"Where's Abigail? I need her," Jason said quickly, ignoring the fact that this is the first time Piper had spoken to him in two weeks.

"Her sister just had her baby so she went to see her." Piper looked curiously down at him. He could tell she wanted to ask him what he needed, but her stubbornness to stay mad at him was overwhelming.

Finally, she said, "What do you need?"

She still looked annoyed, like even his presence ruined her day.

"I-uh, I got cut," he answered, gesturing to his chest. Piper frowned slightly and she slowly descended the stairs.

"Where?"

Jason pulled at his jacket but it was too dark to see.

"Come into the kitchen," he said. He almost reached for her elbow, but he decided against it. No need for Piper to ignore him for two more weeks. He pulled his hand back and walked into the kitchen where there were more windows.

Jason shrugged his jacket off and set it on the table. Piper look at the thin cut in his shirt before she reached forward and grabbed the hem of his shirt. He swallowed hard as she slid it up, her palms brushing against his stomach. He raised his arms, his cut stinging, and she pulled his shirt off completely.

She glanced at his cut before she got a rag and dipped it in a pitcher of water sitting on the table from breakfast. She gently cleaned his cut, glancing up at him. Piper placed her hand against Jason's stomach for leverage.

"What happened?" she finally asked, keeping her eyes away from his face.

"There was a riot. I think-" Jason winced slightly as the cloth rubbed against his cut, "-I think the bakery raised there prices on bread and I guess I got in the way."

Piper muttered something along the lines of "As always," before she set down the cloth. She rummaged in a drawer before she pulled out some gauze and began to wrap it around Jason's chest.

Piper's fingers kept brushing against Jason's skin as she made sure the gauze was flat and even and it made his heart beat unsteadily. She was a beautiful girl and Jason already knew this. When he first saw her, poking her head in the door to her house, he thought she was beautiful. And it was just cruel. Maybe if she wasn't so pretty it would be easier for Jason deny any feelings for her. But whenever he saw her his face would flush and his heart would beat faster. It just wasn't fair.

Piper glanced uneasily at him like she expected him to lash out. He wanted to cup her face and tell her he would never hurt her but he couldn't. She licked her lips when she thought there was a sufficient amount of gauze wrapped around him and she picked up a knife. Jason immediately moved away. He would not be surprised if she stabbed him.

She scowled and moved closer. "Stop being ridiculous," she scolded. "I need to cut it."

Jason frowned but he didn't move again. Piper cut off the excess and tucked the end underneath the rest of the gauze.

"You're fine," she said as she set the knife down. "Sadly," she added quietly. Jason felt his eyebrows furrow and his heart thumped.

"You are not exactly being fair," Jason said. Piper sneered. She glanced at him, her eyes traveling down his chest and her expression faltered. Jason caught it and when she looked back at his face, her cheeks flushed furiously.

"Leave me alone," she said through gritted teeth. She tried to leave but Jason just stepped in front of her.

"What is it? What do you want me to do, Piper?"

She flinched at his words, her expression angry. "I want you to leave me alone! I hate this house! I want to go _home_. And most of all, I hate _you_, Jason. You are the most insufferable person I have ever met."

Jason didn't react the way she wanted him to. He laughed.

"Oh really?" he asked. Piper's jaw clenched and she stuck her chin out stubbornly.

"Yes."

"I think you're lying," he stated simply. "I think you like me but you're fighting it."

Piper took a step back. "You're absolutely delusional," she spat. She spun on her heel and stormed upstairs. Jason heard her slam her door shut.

Well, that didn't go the way he planned. He was kind of expecting to get through to her and maybe she wouldn't be so cruel. Obviously not, but Jason shrugged. It didn't matter to him at the moment.

He picked his shirt up off the table and frowned. It was ruined as was his jacket. Maybe he could get Abigail to sew it back up. It was his favorite jacket. He sighed and laid them over the back of a chair.

On the table was a cluster of letters Abigail must've set there. Jason didn't notice them earlier but he saw them now and he pulled them into his hands. A shuffled through them expressionless before he saw one from his uncle. He straightened and set down the other letters.

He opened it, his frown deepening with each sentence.

_Jason,_

_Congratulations with the wedding. I knew you would take to it eventually. I see it fit for a visit. I want to see how your family is growing and if your wife has any demons or children (same thing) inside her. You'll probably be a terrible father, seeing as you are a terrible man, but I might as well come see you. This letter does not take long to reach you, so I will come the day after you receive this letter. I will sadly see you soon. _

_-John_

Jason felt his face flush in anger. His uncle should leave him alone. He moved out just to get away from him. Jason didn't care if his uncle handed him the house or gave him a maid that he wanted Jason to "claim as his own." He just wanted away from that man. His sister moved out a year before him and it was plain hell without her. His uncle was a bit nicer when Thalia was around, but as soon as she was gone, he had the opportunity to "turn Jason into a man."

Jason gritted his teeth. He remembered when his uncle gave him Abigail. She lowered her head to him before she scurried inside.

"Who is that?" Jason demanded. He just moved into his new house and he couldn't have been happier, but now his uncle was here and it ruined his joy.

"She is your servant," his uncle stated simply.

"Do you think I have the money for that? I am not rich," Jason said angrily.

"Do not speak to me like that, boy. She is a _gift_. She will be paid for by me. I hope you, ah, use her well," he replied, giving Jason a knowing look.

Jason recoiled, pure disgust written all over his face. His uncle just smiled.

"You want me to-"

"Yes, I want you to have sex with her. I'm sure she's willing, but even if she is not, do it anyway. You need to make her your own. Use her all you want but please do not marry her. That is pathetic and embarrassing."

Jason's fists clenched and he exhaled roughly.

"You are a disgusting man," he spat. "_I will not rape a woman."_

His uncle shrugged like it was Jason's loss. "You will give in eventually. I picked a pretty one so you couldn't resist."

"Leave," Jason growled. "_Now_."

His uncle seemed unfazed as he turned and leisurely strolled back to his horse. He smiled.

"You will thank me, boy," he said before he trotted off.

"Like hell," Jason grumbled.

He tried to get Abigail to go home, but she told him she needed this job desperately and he couldn't let her go. Not when she was desperate.

So he let her stay and they became friends. And then his uncle dragged him to this meeting with a chief of a Cherokee tribe and look where he was now.

He hated his uncle with every bone in his body, but he couldn't stop him from visiting. Jason was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Bad bad uncle : Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

(sorry for any mistakes, but enjoy your readings)

* * *

Jason climbed to stairs, wringing his hands nervously. His uncle was visiting today and he had to tell Piper. He knocked on her door and a moment later she answered groggily "Come in."

Jason pushed open the door to see Piper on the bed in a sitting position, frowning at him and blinking at the light.

"Um, I have to tell you something," he said, stepping in uncertainly. She didn't answer. He stepped further in but decided not to sit on her bed.

"My uncle is visiting today," he said. Piper stared at him. "I need to tell you about. What you've seen of him-that is just a small amount of how he actually is. He is a horrible man. And I know this really shouldn't be asked of you, but I-" Jason paused, struggling to find the right words. "I need you to pretend to be my wife. Just for today," he rushed on because Piper was giving him a look that could cause many deaths. "I will not make you uncomfortable, but he needs to see that we are married. I do not know of the consequences if he realizes we are not, but I know they will be harsh. Also, if you can resist, please don't talk back to him."

Piper's eyes flashed in defiance, but she realized that Jason was just trying to warn her. She frowned. "Okay," she said slowly.

"Abigail won't be back for another week I suspect. Something along those lines so I'll be cooking dinner and I apologize in advance. I'm a terrible cook," Jason said. Piper watched him, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I can cook," she said quietly. Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Would you really?" he asked enthusiastically. He wasn't lying-he was terrible at preparing food and he really didn't want another reason for his uncle to make him feel terrible.

"Yes," Piper replied. She still looked angry from yesterday but Jason didn't really care. She is very good at getting over things eventually.

"He will be here a little before dinner time. I know he's going to say some repulsive things to you, but please…." Jason trailed off, pleading with his eyes. He didn't want Piper to snap at his uncle because he had no idea what he would do. Jason had seen him hit a woman before and he didn't think he would hesitate now.

Piper looked away, her shoulders dropping slightly. She chewed her lip like she was worried but Jason hoped she wasn't. He opened his mouth to say something else but he decided against it. He knew Piper would get defensive if he said what he was thinking so he just swallowed his words.

"Thank you, Piper. I really appreciate it."

Piper nodded but she didn't look at him. Jason walked away, shutting the door behind him.

Someone beat their fist hard against the front door, startling Piper who was mixing a big pot of soup hanging over the fire. She glanced uneasily at the door. Jason was upstairs somewhere and she was not sure if he heard. She did not want to answer it. They knocked again, much harder this time.

"Jason," Piper called, keeping her eyes on the door. "Jason!" she said louder when there was no reply. A moment later Jason was coming down the stairs straightening his collar.

"Is he-"

He was interrupted by yet another booming knock.

"Yes," Piper said. Jason winced in her direction before he opened the door. His uncle walked right in without a greeting and tossed his heavy jacket on the table. He looked at Piper, his eyes narrowing and Piper turned her attention back towards the soup, mixing slowly.

"Uncle," Jason said through gritted teeth. His uncle didn't reply.

Piper stretched her fingers on her left hand, looking at the ring Jason had given her to wear. He said it was his mother's and it was the only thing he had of her. It was just a plain, skinny gold band but it was still pretty. Piper felt a small pang in her chest and she dropped her hand.

"Making dinner, I see," Jason's uncle said loudly. Piper didn't look at him. Jason quickly crossed the kitchen and stood next to Piper. She knew he was nervous yet she could not see it or feel it. Jason was good at hiding things.

"Yes," Jason said. He gestured to the table. "Why don't you sit, uncle? Dinner will be finished shortly."

Piper glanced behind her to look at Jason and his bright blue eyes locked on hers. He smiled reassuringly. Piper relaxed a little though she didn't know why.

Jason's uncle sat down heavily, kicking his feet up on the table. Piper cringed at his lack of manners but she didn't say anything.

"Where is your little servant?" he asked. Jason blushed, his jaw tightening and he moved away from Piper. He took the seat across from his uncle, glancing at his feet propped on the table.

"Her sister just had a baby so she is off to visit her," Jason said. Piper turned and leaned her hip against the brick wall to watch the conversation.

"Hmph. Did you ever-"

"_No,_" Jason said quickly, glancing at Piper. His uncle just laughed.

"A shame, really. I'm sure she's better than the savage."

Piper blushed furiously as she realized he was talking about her. She didn't exactly know _what _he was talking about, but by the look on Jason's face, she decided she didn't want to. Jason cleared his throat.

"Anyways-"

"How is the marriage working out?" The uncle interrupted. Jason frowned.

"Not good?" he added, laughing. Jason straightened in his chair.

"I did not say that. It is going well," Jason said slowly. Piper looked away. She knew it wasn't going well. She made everything hard for him and for the first time, she felt guilty. Something heavy settled on her chest and she turned her back to the men to stir the soup some more. It was nearly finished.

Piper collected three bowls and set them around the table. She kept her distance from Jason's uncle but when she got close to Jason, he passed his fingers over her knuckles. She swallowed hard and set the bowl down, forcing a smile. She knew Jason was just trying to make it seemed like they've been married for a full month, but Piper didn't like how her heart thumped hard when he touched her.

She stayed away from him.

Until the soup was fully cooked, Jason and his uncle exchanged conversation about what happened since they last saw each other. His uncle constantly referred to Piper has "savage," "barbarian," and even "heathen." Jason looked angry but he didn't say anything. Piper didn't blame him. His uncle was a scary man and he made Piper nervous.

Piper served the soup and sat next to Jason. His uncle leaned forward and Piper instinctively moved back. He grinned and settled back down. More pointless conversation was carried on without Piper and she was glad neither man tried to bring her into it. When she noticed everyone was done, she stacked her and Jason's bowls. _Maybe everything would be fine,_ she thought.

But when she reached across the table to grab Jason's uncle's bowl, he slapped her hand away. She recoiled, sitting down hard and she glared at him.

"I will tell you when I am ready for you to clean," he said, sneering. Piper clenched her teeth. She wouldn't clean up after him at all then! She grabbed her and Jason's bowls and set them on the counter. When she sat down again, the uncle pushed his bowl toward her.

"_Now _you can clean up," he said, his eyes gleaming dangerously. Piper stared at him. He deliberately waited until she sat down to make her look like a fool and like he owned her. She crossed her arms, angry.

"No," she said.

He stared at her blankly like he couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice dangerous. But Piper had enough of him. He couldn't treat her like nothing then expect her to tend to his needs. No. It didn't work that way.

Jason grasped Piper's elbow in warning, but she pulled away from his grip.

"Am I not speaking English? I said _no._"

He sat there calmly for a moment before he grabbed his bowl and threw it at the wall behind Piper's head. The tin bowl bounced off harmlessly, but it did hit Piper's shoulder blade. She winced slightly but her face immediately hardened.

"Hey!" Jason warned, his eyes angry, but his uncle just ignored him.

"How dare you speak to me like that, woman?" he said. Piper shrugged.

"It is not difficult," she replied.

"Get out! Go find something productive to do before I kill you," he threatened. Piper glanced at Jason whose lips were pressed tightly together.

"Go," he whispered. He nudged her thigh gently and she quickly stood up, her face red with annoyance and anger. She turned and picked up the bowl and walked around the table to set it with the other ones. Perhaps it was not the best thing to do, but, with just a few feet between Piper and Jason's uncle, she spoke.

"You do not own me, white man."

Piper didn't see it coming, but the man moved with quick speed and he backhanded her hard. She could hear ringing in her ears and it felt like her brain was rattling in her skull.

Jason watched his uncle slap Piper and the worst bubble of anger exploded in his chest. He shot out of his chair and it skidded back a few feet before falling over. He rushed over the other side of the table and his fist connected with his uncle's jaw. It was not the smartest thing, but it was the only thing Jason thought to do. How dare he hit a woman?!

"Get out!" Jason snapped angrily. He'd had enough. After living with this man for seventeen years and enduring his snide remarks and gruesome personality, Jason finally snapped.

"I was right! You care too much for these animals. She is a _woman-_"

"Yes! And she is a _human being _and you will treat her no less than a queen!" Jason didn't know why he said that but it seemed fit. Piper may be rude and snappy, but she was still a person and she deserved respect.

"Now _get out_."

Jason's uncle stood to his feet, rubbing his jaw. "Maybe you are a man," he muttered before he grabbed his jacket off the table. He slammed the front door shut and Jason turned to Piper but she wasn't there. Jason took a cloth and dipped it in the cold pitcher of water on the table. He climbed the stairs two at a time and gently knocked on Piper's door. She didn't answer so he walked in.

Piper was sitting on her bed, her side facing him as she clutched her cheek. Jason stepped in gradually and Piper's eyes shot to him. They drifted down to the soaking wet rag in his hand and she turned her eyes back to the wall.

"It's not that bad," she said quietly but Jason sat down next to her anyway. She looked at him and he gently slid his fingers around her wrist. She let him pull it away and Jason winced when he saw her cheek. It was red with white welts and Jason felt his shoulders sag.

"I'm so sorry, Piper."

"It's not that bad," she repeated but Jason had a feeling she hadn't even looked at it yet. Jason raised his hand with the cloth and Piper began to protest but Jason shook his head.

"Please," he whispered. Her mouth closed. Jason pressed the cool cloth against Piper's cheek and within a few seconds he could feel the heat radiating through. He was so angry he could barely contain it.

"I hate him," he said. "I hate him so much. Please don't think I'm like him Piper, because I can promise you _I am not._ You don't deserve to be treated the way he treats you."

Piper's eyes suddenly welled up and Jason blinked in surprise. He's never seen her cry and he thought he never would.

"I am nothing but rude to you yet you insist on being kind to me. Why? I do not understand you, Jason. Not once have you snapped at me," she whispered. Silent tears slid down her cheeks and Jason wondered if Piper even knew they were there.

"I know what it is like, Piper. I have dealt with it through my childhood all the way until now and I know how it feels. It's terrible and I will _never _put someone down because I know it hurts."

Piper stared at him, her eyes searching his face and she finally wiped angrily at her tears like she just now noticed them. Jason surprised her by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. She struggled to pull away for a moment but she gave in and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her uninjured cheek against his chest.

Jason rested his cheek on the top of Piper's head and he could smell her; something earthy yet sweet. He didn't know how that happened, but it smelled good to him. He hoped Piper couldn't hear his heard thudding against his chest because this was the first physical contact with Piper and he couldn't stop _blushing._

And finally, _finally_, Jason felt like maybe things were beginning to look up.

* * *

oprkhporkhtepokaepodjfolmlvkmklawaerpoaor[pQW[POGO PEHJPO okay phew, just had to get that off my chest. I don't even think you guys realize how bad i just want them to be in love and make out n stuff, but I need a good build up. So thanks for reading and please review! (You guys rock)


	9. Chapter 9

Abigail could feel get legs cramping up as she got close to the house. It was a long ride from her and her sister's house and even though she went a few weeks ago, she was still not used to it. She wanted to hop off her horse, Rose, but she was so close to Jason's house that she didn't feel it was worth it.

Halfway up the skinny dirt road, Abigail finally gave in. She stopped Rose and slid off, her legs and abdomen aching. She pulled the reigns and led Rose all the way to the stables. Tempest met her there and nudged his face repeatedly against her side until she pet him.

With a little more leading and a few promises of sugar cubes, Abigail was able to get Rose in her stall without a lot of protesting. She fed her the promised sugar cubes and picked up her bags she took off Rose when they got there.

Abigail frowned as she began to walk towards the house. It was great to be away from the tension in Jason's house and she was a little less than enthusiastic to be back. She loved seeing her sister an her new born daughter. It was the prettiest baby Abigail had ever seen. She had big blue eyes and matter blonde hair. Abigail stayed to help when the baby woke up in the middle of the night because she knew her sister needed a break.

Abigail rounded the corner of the house and opened the front door. She was greeted by Jason and Piper sitting at the table eating breakfast. Jason was facing her but Piper had her back to her and Abigail was glad. She'd much rather make eye contact with Jason than Piper.

"Abigail!" Jason said, his eyebrows rising.

"Hello," Abigail replied, setting her bags in front of the couch. "Sorry I left so urgently, my sister-"

Jason waved off her apology, grinning. "No, don't apologize!"

Piper finally turned around and Abigail's eyes widened at the yellow and brown bruise on her right cheek. Jason noticed her stare and his shoulders sagged slightly.

"My uncle came to visit while you were gone," he said quietly.

"Oh," was all Abigail said as if that small sentence explained everything. Which it basically did. Her and Jason got close, and when they did, he told her everything. She disliked his uncle as much a he did-maybe even more.

Piper turned back around without a greeting and rested her chin in her hand. Even though Abigail and Piper weren't speaking, Abigail could feel a shift in the air. It was different than when she left-less hostile. Abigail hoped Piper and Jason were friends now.

Abigail took a seat next to Jason and set her chin in her hands, her eyes darting between the pair. She watched as Piper made eye contact with Jason, blush, and look away. Abigail narrowed her eyes. Something obviously went on if Piper wasn't glaring as much as she used to.

Piper stood up quickly and walked up the stairs. Abigail stared after her. She was an odd girl. She turned her attention to Jason instead and he smiled.

"How's the baby?" he asked. Abigail dropped her hands away from her face and grinned.

"Oh, she's amazing! She's so beautiful," Abigail sighed. "I wish I would marry and have my own baby." She shrugged, frowning slightly, but she tossed the thought away. She was only eighteen. There was plenty of time to marry and start a family, but right now she had to make enough money to get her own house. Maybe then she could think about marriage.

"What happened with your uncle? I didn't know he'd be visiting," Abigail said, changing the subject.

Jason scowled so deeply Abigail wondered if his face would be stuck in that expression. He quickly explained the story of Piper's bruise and Abigail's face soon mimicked his.

"That is ridiculous," she said, shaking her head. Jason studied her for a moment.

"Why aren't you and Piper speaking anymore?" he asked. Abigail felt herself blush. It was stupid her and Piper haven't spoken in almost a month. They started out as good friends but then Abigail ruined it. She waved her hand, dismissing the question.

"No reason."

Jason frowned. "That's not true."

Abigail scowled again. "Fine. I...pushed her toward something she didn't want and she snapped." She shrugged.

"Oh," was Jason's reply. "What did you push her toward?"

Abigail refused to tell him. She didn't want to embarrass herself or Piper, so she simply pressed her lips together and shook her head. Jason sighed, knowing she wouldn't give in.

"Well, it is good you're back. The house has gotten a little dirty since you haven't been here."

Abigail narrowed her eyes at Jason and he grinned before laughing. "I'm only kidding. It was kept well. And Piper made dinner, too. She is a good cook also."

Abigail dropped her eyes to the table, her fingers tracing the old wood of the table. She felt a little guilty about the way her and Piper had a sudden fall out. Piper got snappy but Abigail was pestering her. She just really liked the idea of Piper and Jason, but she shouldn't have rushed it as much as she did. All that did was drive Piper further away.

She cleared her throat, noticing that Jason was looking at her curiously and she stood up, smiling slightly. "I'm going to put my bags up," she said, nodding. Jason nodded as well and turned his attention to the table, smiling like an idiot. She hoped that smile had something to do with Piper. She scowled at her thoughts. She needed to stop thinking that way. Everything is _not _about Piper and Jason.

Abigail moved back into living room and lifted her bags. She climbed the stairs and when she reached the end of the hall, she noticed Piper's door was open. Piper was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled against her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her eyes locked on something just above the door. It seems Abigail always walks in when Piper is thinking or just day dreaming.

She knocked against the wall and Piper blinked before looking at her. The thing that annoyed Abigail the most about Piper were her eyes. They seemed so indecisive that Abigail just wanted to shake her and say, "Make up your mind!" but she refrained. She took a step into the room uncertainly.

"Hello, Piper," she said. Piper didn't answer as her eyes churned with green, blue, brown, gold- Abigail scowled. How on earth did these girl's eyes even manage to do that? She pushed the distraction away and instead focused on her words. "I…I want to apologize. We were good friends and then I messed it up by pestering you. I'm sorry. I hope we can continue to be friends because I really did enjoy your company…." Abigail trailed off, looking at Piper hopefully.

Piper stared at her wordlessly before her face relaxed and her lips curled into a small smile. "You are forgiven. I apologize, too, for being rude."

Abigail shook her head. "No, it is okay!"

"Just…please don't mention Jason in that way to me, okay? I don't like him." Piper shook her head as if she were trying really hard to convince herself more than Abigail.

"I promise."

* * *

Ehh. Really short chapter buuuuuut... thanks for reading anyways!

(Everything _is _about Piper and Jason)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Long time, no update C: Sorry about that, I've been busy with my new Percabeth fanfic (_Something Beautiful, _go check it out please) and I'm also beginning to write my own book! Sorry for any mistakes, but enjoy anyway!

* * *

Jason was in love.

He couldn't stop thinking about Piper, and her hair and her eyes and the way she felt pressed against him when they hugged and _Piper_. He saw how she made eye contact and immediately broke it before blushing. He wanted to kiss her. But he wasn't stupid. He knew well enough to not to get too close. Yet every time he saw her his chest would tighten and he would try to hide his smile.

Jason, for the first time in his life, was _in love_. And she didn't love him back. Not yet, at least. He silently prayed she'd come around eventually.

When Jason got back from the stables after making sure every horse was content, Piper was asleep on the couch, curled up like a child with her arms close to her chest.

"How does she do that?" Jason asked.

"Do what?"

Jason looked at Abigail in the kitchen and he waved. He knew she was around the house somewhere, so he was directing his question toward her and he was glad she answered.

"Fall asleep so quickly, anywhere."

Abigail walked into the living room and smiled at him. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and her cheeks were rosy.

"I am not sure. She does it a lot, though. And always on the couch, never in her bed."

Jason shrugged and cleared his throat, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Should I take her upstairs? It is already time to go to sleep and I don't think she'll be waking up soon. I don't want her to sleep on the couch."

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll extinguish the lights down here, okay?"

Jason nodded and he took a few steps forward so that he was in front of Piper. Her sleeping face was clear of any scowls, glares, or sneers and she looked almost serene. He hoped she didn't wake up...Jason slid one arm underneath her bent knees and secured his other around her waisr. He lifted her easily and she leaned against him, shifting slightly. She sighed in a little puff of air but she didn't wake up, which was good.

Jason began to walk up the stairs, making sure not to rattle Piper awake. Her hand pressed against his chest and Jason's heart beat faster in an attempt to be closer to her. He cleared his throat to change his thoughts as he reached the second floor.

Piper wasn't heavy at all, so it didn't take much force for Jason to even care her up the stairs and down the hall to her room. He pushed the door open with his foot and very gently set Piper on the bed. She immediately snuggled against her pillow and smiled, her eyes still closed. Jason smiled slightly as he studied Piper's face. Then he realized he may be being…well, kind of creepy, so he stepped out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The next morning, Piper woke up in her bed. She looked around confused, sure she'd fallen asleep on the couch. She shuffled out of her room, rubbing her eyes. She almost glanced into Jason's room, but she decided not to and instead go downstairs. Abigail was up (of course) and she was lounging on the couch, reading a book Piper had seen her read before.

"Morning," Piper said, sitting down gently next to her.

"Good morning, princess," Abigail answered, grinning over the top of her book.

"What?" Piper asked, noticing her look. "Why did you call me princess?"

"Because Jason _carried _you _up the stairs _like a _princess_," she replied, over exaggerating her words.

"Oh," Piper said, feeling herself blush. Her eyes drifted towards the stairs, wondering if Jason was still up there when Abigail caught her look.

"He's in his study."

"Oh. Alright."

Piper sat silently while Abigail continued to read and she tried to grasp any memories of last night. She remembered waking up slightly and the feeling of his chest underneath her fingers before she fell back asleep. She nibbled her lip, her eyes dropping to her lap.

"Hey, Piper."

Piper jumped slightly when she heard Jason's voice and she turned to see him standing a few feet behind the couch. His blue eyes locked on hers and she resisted the urge to look away like she'd been doing before. She couldn't help it-when they made eye contact, her chest tightened and her heart did something funny and they only way to stop it. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it at all.

Abigail cleared her throat when Piper didn't answer quickly. She straightened slight, trying not to act like she kind of liked the fact that he carried her upstairs when she was asleep. "Hello," she answered.

"I was wondering if you…erm, would like to go on a walk with me?" he asked. The way his voice sounded told her that Jason expected her to snap at him, or decline him rudely. Which she wasn't going to do.

"A walk?"

"Yeah. It's a nice day and I think some apples are growing back in the woods, and we could pick some," he replied. Piper glanced at her bare feet and then back at Jason.

"Okay," she said, "let me put my shoes on."

And she stood up. When she was walking up the stairs, she glanced back and saw that Jason's eyes were following her and he had a small smile on his face.

Jason and Piper walked through the woods quietly, no words passing between them. The sun was beating down on them, but a cool breeze blew by enough to keep them cool. Piper didn't see any apple trees near and they'd been walking for at least fifteen minutes. She wondered if it was some kind of trick, but she brushed that thought away after she _really _thought about. Jason had no reason to trick her-or at least she hoped he hadn't.

"You said you thought you saw apples?" she asked, looking at Jason. The sun was giving him a sort of golden halo and Piper thought he looked…well, handsome.

"Yes. Somewhere around here," Jason answered, squinting at their surroundings. Suddenly, they both heard a loud yell. Not a scream, not from someone in trouble, but almost a battle cry. Piper immediately recognized it and her heart froze. She grabbed Jason's upper arm, who was looking around curiously because he had no idea what was going on.

"We have to go," Piper said, her fingers tightening on instinct. "Now."

Jason nodded, his eyes flashing with his natural instinct to fight. He brought his fingers to his lips and before Piper could stop him, he whistled loudly.

"Jason!" Piper hissed, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"You just gave away our positi-"

Piper's words were cut off as something whizzed past her face and distracted her. An arrow found its mark on Jason's shoulder and he stumbled back in shock. Blood began to soak his sleeve.

"Jason!" Piper said again, but this time she was scared, not angry.

Jason pulled the arrow from his arm, gritting his teeth and glaring into the woods. Then the trees shifted and four Native Americans walked out, holding weapons. Jason quickly pushed Piper behind him, guarding her with him arms. Before Piper had time to even talk to them, one lunged forward and grabbed her arm, pinning it behind her. The other three immediately jumped on Jason. They punched and hit and kicked him and Piper was screaming before she even realized it. Jason fought back-he was strong-but he couldn't take three full grown men at the same time.

"Stop!" Piper screamed, trying to fight against the hand that was holding her back. "Stop, please!"

The men didn't pay any attention to her and Piper realized it was because they thought she was white, even though she was clearly Native American.

"_Stop!_" she tried again, but this time using her native tongue. Even if they weren't Cherokee, they should be able to tell she wasn't speaking English. "_Stop! He is my friend! My father is a chief, please!_" Piper didn't know what else to say, so she settled for fighting against the man again and he let her go, surprising her. She ran to Jason, pushing the men out of her way, not caring if they were going to hit her or not. But they didn't hit her. In fact, they ran back into the woods, leaving Piper to wonder why they were waiting there in the first place. She knew Native Americans obviously held a grudge against white men, but it still confused her that they would actually attack innocent people.

"Jason!" Piper exhaled as she dropped on her knees next to him. His nose was bleeding profusely and his eye was swollen shut. She didn't look past there, afraid something might be at an odd angle or maybe a bone was sticking out and she couldn't handle that.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Can you get up?" she asked, afraid to touch him. He took a moment to sit up, but when he did, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped back down onto his back. Piper was scared and she didn't know what to do. She heard a twig snap and her head quickly turned to the sound, afraid the men were back. But it was just Tempest, Jason's horse.

"Oh," Piper breathed. She tried to shake Jason awake, but he was still unconscious and there was no way she could carry his dead weight. "Jason," she whispered, clutching his shoulders and trying to shake him gently so that she didn't hurt him, yet hard enough to bring him back from dreamland.

Finally, his eyes opened, but only slightly. He groaned, his fingers grasping air, looking for her. She grabbed his hand and begin to stand up. She needed to get him up before he passed out again.

"Come on," she said, pulling slightly. He followed her and tried to stand up. It took him a few wobbly minutes but he was able to stand, wincing and gasping, holding onto Piper. Tempest came as close to them as he could get and Piper helped Jason climb up. As soon as she was in place behind him, he passed out again, his head lolling against her shoulder.

Panic built in her chest as Tempest started walking, careful to avoid any holes or large fallen trees. Piper gripped Jason's waist with her hands and had to tighten her thighs around his waist to keep him from slipping off.

_Oh, my God, _she thought, _he's going to die. Jason's going to die and he doesn't even know I think of him as…a good friend! This isn't fair! We were just starting to get along._

And Piper rode the entire ride home like that, letting her scared and worried thoughts consume her mind.

Piper was tired of waiting. She wanted to see Jason, wanted to feel his warm skin underneath her fingers so she could be assured he was alive. When she got to the house, Jason had woken up again and he helped her him inside. He dropped on the couch and he was out again. As soon as Abigail saw him, she ran out the door, calling behind her, "I'll get the doctor!"

And the doctor got there and had some help transferring Jason upstairs into his room. Piper knew that when he woke up, she was going to call him princess because he had been carried up the stairs like he did to her. Abigail was seated on the couch next to her, holding her hand in silence.

Finally, _finally _after much too long, the doctor came downstairs, smiling. Piper wanted to scream. He shouldn't be smiling! Jason was hurt! No one should be smiling!

"He has two broken ribs and a few bumps and bruises, but he'll be fine in about a month in a half. He'll just have to take pain medication, but the ribs should heal on their own," he said. His voice was calming, something Piper thought every doctor had so they could deliver terrible news and still sound nice.

Piper shot of the couch and reached the bottom of the stairs before the doctor could even catch a breath.

"I gave him his medication when we first took him up there so it should be wearing off soon!" he called after her, but she was climbing the stairs quickly and not listening to him.

Piper shoved the door open and Jason blinked up at her. He was propped against the wall and his shirt was off. He smiled slightly when she came in, but then he winced and frowned.

"You are such an _idiot!_" Piper snapped as she came closer to him. She sat on the side on his bed, her hips close to his and she was facing him.

"I-what?" he asked, confused.

"You are an idiot, Jason Grace!"

"What? How?"

"You shouldn't have pushed me behind you! I could have-I could have talked to them! You could have died!" She grabbed the damp cloth off the side table and smacked his chest with it. "Idiot!" she repeated.

"Well, I'm _sorry_, but I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"I can take care of myself! I don't need your help!"

"But if they did this to me, imagine what they'd do to you! You've already been through enough, I didn't think you wou-"

Jason's words were lost against Piper's lips as she kissed him. She was angry and annoyed and _scared_ and the only thing she could think of was _Jason. _He was alive and breathing and perfectly fine (except for his ribs) but she was scared to death and the only way she could think of expressing her relief was kissing him. She tried to show Jason her relief in her kiss, but the thought was slipped from her mind when he began kissing her back. She could've sworn she melted.

And as they kissed, Piper realized she didn't think of him as a "good friend." She…_loved _him.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review (_pleasepleasepleaseplease_)!


	11. Chapter 11

Heh

* * *

Piper stood by the window in Jason's office, chewing her lip nervously and staring at the skinny dirt road that led to town. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned her hip against the wall. She hadn't seen Jason in two weeks. He was in his room, taking time to let his ribs heal, and after Piper kissed him, she hadn't gone back in there in two weeks and the guilt was eating at her. She was confused, not sure how she felt about him.

Abigail was beside herself when Piper told her she kissed him. She laughed and said, "I knew it was going to happen!" Piper just scowled and leaned into the couch.

When Abigail would go in to give Jason his medicine, Piper would stand on the other side of the door and listen. Jason asked for her every time and it hurt her heart to listen to him, but she didn't know what to do. She didn't have any experiences with…boys, or relationships for that matter.

Jason kissed her back which meant something, but she didn't know what she would say to him if she went in there.

"Piper?"

Piper jumped at the sound of Jason's voice and she whirled around to see him leaning against the door frame, panting slightly.

"Jason!" Piper chided, walking across the room quickly. "You're not supposed to get out of bed!"

"I can," he panted. "It's just pretty painful."

Piper frowned and her hand moved forward to touch his chest, but she stopped herself.

"Come on," Piper said, sliding her arm underneath his shoulders. His skin was hot and she wondered if he had a fever. Before she could ask if he was feeling okay, he pushed her arm away, frowning.

"No. I came to talk to you," he said stubbornly. He shifted his weight and winced. "And I need to rest for a few minutes."

"Okay," Piper said, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously. Jason took a deep breath, wincing again, but before he could get the words out, Abigail passed by. She doubled back and scowled.

"Jason, you're supposed to be in bed," she scolded, crossing her arms across her chest. Jason began to protest but Abigail cut him off. "Nope. Come on, I'm taking you back. The doctor said you should stay in bed for at least another week," she said. Jason didn't try to argue like he did with Piper and when Abigail slid her arm behind his back, he didn't push her away. He gave Piper one last fleeting glance before he was led into his room.

Three days later, it was Abigail who confronted Piper. Piper was sitting on the couch, folding the clothes that had been drying outside when Abigail stormed down the stairs.

"Piper McLean," she said, using a tone that made Piper fear for her life. She set the dress down that was half folded and her eyes followed Abigail as she stomped across the room and stood in front of Piper, her hands on her hips.

"Yes?" Piper asked uncertainly.

"I swear if Jason asks for you one more time, I will strangle him and you together. He sounds like a wounded puppy because you haven't seen him in _two and a half weeks_. That poor boy is going insane. You can't just kiss him and not see him again! Did you know he…." She paused, thinking about her words before redirecting them. "You need to go talk to him, Piper. He really cares about you, he has for a long time, and his eyes light up every time I walk in because he thinks it's you. But then he's so disappointed that he talks quietly and frowns all the time and it breaks my heart. Please, go talk to him. I know you want to, and I know you're confused and maybe even scared, but it will be okay."

Piper's guilt seemed to multiply tenfold. She stared at her hands curled in her lap and nodded, worrying her lip yet again. "Okay," she said quietly. She lifted her eyes and they locked on Abigail's brown ones. "I'm sorry."

"You should be saying that to Jason, not me."

Piper gently pushed open the door to Jason's room, glancing in nervously. He was lying on his side, his back to the door. She knew he heard it open, but she also knew he would have trouble turning over so he probably didn't even want to attempt it.

"Is it lunch time already, Abigail?" he asked, and she could hear the disappointment and sadness in his voice. It broke her heart.

"Not yet," she said as she walked around the bed and into Jason's eyesight. He blinked in surprise and she saw his lips twitch, trying to turn into a smile, but he forced them not to.

"Hi," he said roughly.

"Jason," Piper breathed, moving forward, closer to him.

Jason stayed silent and she was sure this was the first time he was actually angry with her. She lowered herself to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Jason," she whispered. It was then that she noticed his eyes were glazed over and he looked a little lost. She forgot Abigail came up here to give him his pain medication and he was probably a little…away from where they were.

"Why didn't you come see me?" he asked, looking at her with big blue eyes. She wondered if he would even remember this conversation, but she decided to attempt it anyway.

"I…I was confused," Piper answered quietly. "I didn't know if you felt the same way or…or if _I _felt the same way."

"Confused?" Jason asked, his eyebrows knitted together. "Why were you confused?" He touched his fingertips to his bare chest, frowning. "I thought you loved me. I love you."

Piper's breath caught and she tried not to react. "I…"

Jason suddenly giggled, something so un-Jasonlike that it silenced Piper and she lost her train of thought. "You kissed me," he said, smiling. "I liked it."

Piper smiled back, deciding to drop the serious conversation and pick it up when he's aware of what's going on. "Yes," she said. "I liked it, too."

Jason frowned. "Well if you liked it then why are you confused?"

Piper blinked and settled back on her haunches. Drugged Jason made a good argument. "I'm not sure, Jason."

"You hurt my feelings," he said after a moment, frowning at her again. "I thought you would come back in here and kiss me again. When you didn't come back in, I wanted to get up and find you, but Abigail said I couldn't. I want to kiss you again. I wanted to kiss you a long time before you kissed me," he said, nodding slightly. He sounded like a child and Piper couldn't help but think he was cute.

Piper shuffled forward and pressed her hand against Jason's cheek. He leaned into her touch and the corners of his mouth turned up. Piper leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His fingers brushed her shoulder and pulled her a little closer. When she pulled away, Jason nodded.

"Yeah. I still like it."

After Jason's pain medication faded, Piper was the one who brought him lunch, not Abigail like usual. Jason's eyes lit up when he saw her and he sat up, wincing and gasping slightly.

"Piper," he said. She wondered if he remembered their conversation and kiss, but only smiled and set his food on the nightstand next to his bed. He reached out and caught her fingers before she could pull away. He laced his fingers through hers and brought her knuckles to his lips. Piper's stomach tightened and she swallowed hard.

"Hi," he said, much nicer than last time.

"Hello."

Jason cleared his throat. "That was a bit embarrassing," he said.

"What was?"

"Our conversation. I, uh, was on medication."

Piper laughed and squeezed his fingers. "I know. But it was enjoyable."

"Hmm…I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

Piper smiled and rubbed her thumb over the back of Jason's hand, noticing how smooth his skin was even though his palms were rough. "Jason, I'm really sorry I stayed away from you. I was really unsure about…everything."

"And? What about now?"

Piper sighed, squeezing his fingers again. "And I know now."

"Know what?"

"That I…love you."

When Piper was getting lunch ready, the realization hit her. She loved Jason. The thought had occurred to her when she kissed him first, but she wasn't completely sure. Now she was. And Abigail and Jason were right-she'd loved him for a long time, but she was afraid and she didn't want either of them to know. Her only way to make sure they wouldn't find out was to snap at them and deny (especially to herself) any feelings. Well, it obviously didn't work.

Jason grinned and brought Piper's fingers back to his mouth to kiss. "Piper, I love you too. I really do. And I'm glad you're finally admitting to your feelings."

Piper swatted his arm but he caught her hand with his free one. He pulled her forward and kissed her, grinning against her lips. She shook his hands away and slid her arms around his neck. He leaned forward a little too far and pulled away to gasp. Piper blushed and swallowed.

"Right," she said, turning around to pick up Jason's food. "Lunch."

* * *

Heh heh heh okay thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes and review please!

(ps, this isn't the end of this story okay so stay tuned)


	12. Chapter 12

Piper shifted in her sleep, curling against something warm and solid. She sighed, feeling her dreams slowly dissolve and her mind waking up. She waited a few minutes, trying to fight her way back into dreamland, but she was awake and she wasn't going back to sleep. She cracked open her eyes and moved away from what she was snuggled up against.

Jason grinned down at her, his blue eyes bright despite the time of the day. "Good morning, beautiful," he said, and he leaned down to kiss her. Ever since Piper had told him she loved him, he had been using every opportunity he could seize to touch her or kiss her or tell her he loved her. Piper was very flattered.

She reached up and touched his cheek when he pulled away. "Good morning to you, too."

He leaned down to kiss her again and she smiled against his lips.

"Are you planning to do anything today?" she asked when he pulled away again and nuzzled into her hair. Piper moved into his room the day after she told him she loved him. She tried to tell him that she should wait until he healed, but he insisted and she gave in. It's been almost a full month since then.

Jason gave her a knowing smile she didn't quite understand. "I've got a little something planned," he said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Piper narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are acting suspicious, Jason," Piper said slowly, but he just shrugged and climbed over her to get out of the bed. He looked at her, nibbling on his lower lip, and then he moved forward and pressed his lips against hers again.

"Why don't you and Abigail go out today? Maybe buy a new dress or something," he said, his nose brushing against hers.

"Stop trying to flatter me," Piper said, pushing against his chest so she could get out of the bed as well.

"No, Piper, seriously. You've been in the house too much." Jason caught her waist as she tried to brush past him. She laughed and tried to push away but he was definitely stronger than her.

"Yes! Yes, I'll go after lunch!" she cried and Jason released her, grinning.

* * *

Piper and Abigail began their walk to town after lunch like planned. Piper kept smiling at the ground and smoothing down her dress. She didn't catch the glances Abigail kept throwing at her until she finally said something.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked suddenly, eyeing Piper's stomach as though she were looking for a bump. Piper's smile melted and she dropped her hands by her side.

"I-what? No! No, of course not," she said quickly, feeling herself blush.

"Are you sure?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! Jason and I...I mean, we haven't..." she trailed off, the heat in her cheeks still present.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I just thought that since..." Abigail waved her hand as she trailed off. "Never mind, then. Have you thought about children? Do you want them?"

Piper's mind flashed back to when she went on a walk with a very pregnant Annabeth and thinking about having her own child. "Yes," she breathed, the smallest hint of a smile on her lips. At that time, she would've never thought she'd be excited at the possibility to have babies with Jason, but she definitely was now. Piper had to tell herself to slow down. They weren't even married or had plans to be married. Children would have to wait until later.

"Jason's told me he's always wanted kids," Abigail said. Piper blushed and smiled.

"Oh God, you're so in _love_," Abigail said happily. "This is amazing. I was hoping you two would eventually get together and it's even better than I thought."

Piper scowled to hide the smile.

"And I was right. I knew you loved Jason from the start," she teased. Piper rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What are we planning on buying today?" Piper asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing for me," Abigail said.

"I don't want anything either. Jason is too kind and giving," Piper said as they passed the bakery.

"He is, but it's in his nature. Why don't we just look around and if we don't find anything, we can just head back?" Abigail suggested, eyeing pastries in the bakery window.

"Yes, that sounds good."

* * *

Jason waited for Piper and Abigail to be gone for nearly an hour before he came back into the house. After lunch, he went out in the stables to work to wait until the girls left. When he came inside, he went up to his room and pulled a ring out from a small box that had his belongings in it. He remembered the jolt of pleasure when he saw Piper wearing it when his uncle came over.

He grabbed a string that was also in the box, slipped it through the ring and tied it around his neck. He tucked it into his shirt and swallowed away his nerves.

"It's now or never," he muttered to himself as he grabbed the buckets to fill up the bath an headed outside.

* * *

Piper came back to a freshly bathed Jason. His hair was still damp when she walked through the door with a pastry in her hand.

"Hello," Jason said, grinning as she sat down next to him and offered him the pastry. He took it from her fingers and kissed her quickly.

"Thank you."

Piper nodded and curled up against Jason's side, pressing her face into his neck.

"Too cute," Abigail said as she walked by, eating her own pastry.

Jason laughed and Piper could feel his throat vibrating against her cheek.

"Are you tired yet?" he murmured against the top of her head. She nodded, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Jason finished his pastry and pulled Piper off the couch. She sighed and followed him up the stairs, her fingers slotted through his.

While they were fixing the bed, Piper spoke.

"Abigail asked me if I was pregnant," she blurted, eyeing Jason. He let out a nervous laugh and pulled the blankets down so they could climb in.

"Why would she ask that?"

Piper shrugged. "I am not sure."

Jason extinguished the lights and crawled into bed. Piper curled up against him, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"Do you want children?" Jason asked after a while. Piper was nearly asleep, but she roused when she heard his voice.

"Hmm? Yes."

She snuggled back into him and Jason felt the ring press into his skin. Her answer seem to solidify his actions, if possible, even more.

* * *

Jason woke Piper up a little before dawn. She blinked up at him, confused.

"Come on," he whispered, his fingers grasping her chin. She looked up at him, unable to make out anything other than his shape.

"Jason?" she mumbled. His hand slipped from her chin and he caught her fingers.

"Come on, Piper, I want to show you something."

It took Piper a few seconds to get out of bed. Her mind was clouded with sleep and she didn't really understand what they were doing. Jason pulled the blanket off the bed, wrapped it around Piper's shoulders and pulled her down the stairs in the darkness.

Piper was officially awoken when they stepped outside; the cool air numbed her cheeks and fingers.

"It's cold," she whispered. Jason took her hand, warming it between his two calloused hands. "Where are we going?" she asked as he lead her toward the barn.

"I want to show you something."

"Show me what?"

"You will see."

Piper scowled at the back of Jason's head, slightly annoyed that he woke her up and wasn't going to tell her where they were going.

They walked uphill for a while. Piper stumbled once or twice so Jason made her walk him front and he kept his hands on her waist to guide her and keep her safe.

"Here," Jason said. Piper stopped walking and turned to face him. "Right here. Sit with me."

Jason sat and he guided Piper to sit in front of him between his legs. She leaned against his chest and his cold arms wrapped around her.

"You're freezing," she murmured.

"I'll be okay."

Piper tugged the blanket off of herself, squirming at the sudden gust of cold air, and threw it around Jason's shoulders.

"We can share it."

Jason grinned at her and kissed her. "Watch," he said, pointing toward the sky.

Piper didn't exactly know what she was looking for; the sky was dark and freckled with stars. Eventually though, it began to lighten, changing to a dull blue. Very slowly, the sun began to rise, churning the sky colors with oranges and pinks and yellows.

"Oh, wow," Piper breathed. "It's beautiful."

"I wanted to show it to you. And I also wanted to ask you a question."

Piper felt Jason's hand brush against the back of her neck and a moment later his hands were in her lap. In his palm was a ring Piper noticed.

"Is that-"

"Piper, I know we haven't known each other long, and we met under very...difficult circumstances, but I love you, I really do. I was wondering if you would like to marry me. For real this time."

Piper stared at the ring. It was his mom's-all he had left of her. He wanted to marry her?

"No," Piper said all too quickly. "Jason, you can't-you don't mean that. Save this ring for someone else, someone better. I don't deserve you."

"Piper." Jason caught Piper's chin and forced her to look at him. He was leaning over her shoulder. "You can't say that. I do love you, and I cannot think of giving this to anyone else."

He slid the ring onto her finger, smiling because it was a perfect fit.

"Yes," Piper breathed.

"What?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

Jason grinned like a fool and kissed Piper hard.

"If you would have said no, I wouldn't marry anyone else."

"You are lying."

"No, honestly. You would say no and I would say, 'I'll be waiting.' I don't want to marry anyone else. I love _you_."

Piper bit her lip, touched Jason's cheek and kissed him again.

"I love you too, Jason."

* * *

There it is. There's the title.

Lol please don't kill me for not updating for a while. Also, this story still isn't over. I suspect Percabeth in the future. Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
